Awakening My Memories
by HeavenlyTantei
Summary: Maron and Chiaki have long since had their child Natuski Fin who doesn't remember her life as an angel. A startling announcement and a little jolt start to bring back her memories. Plus, battle of the bands is coming up! What' a girl to do? AXF
1. It sucks

**Hiyo! HT here.**

My large bookshelf of manga fell over ((cries))

But then I stumbled upon something I hadn't read in a while; Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne.

Went to see if they had fanficion here of it and they DID!

So this is a story I've had in my mind ever since I read the last book, (I forgot al about it!)

Everything is the same except:

-Maron won the Olympics

-Yamoto (Inchou) is the only one who doesn't now about the Jeanne-Sinbad-god-demon-thing.

-Natsuki (Finn) has long hair

-Maron's parents have to go onlong business trips a lot, so she is left alone. But they call and wrie all them time now.

* * *

"I'm home!" a green-haired girl called, kicking off her loafers as she bounded into her home.

"Welcome home, Natsuki!" her mother called from the kitchen. Natsuki sighed, seeing no evidence that her father was home. She plopped down on the couch scaring the life out if her cat.

"Is daddy still at work?" she asked and her mother walked in with a plate of cookies.

"Yeah." He mother nodded, setting the plate down as she sat down. "I think your grandfather is giving him some sort of special training…I don't know too much about it myself…but your father says it's necessary, so I'll believe him."

"okay!" Natsuki chirped, munching on a warm chocolate chip cookie. "Mommy, can I have some friends over? Me, Rukia, Danni, Kiri, and Mimori need to work on our songs. Battle of the bands is coming up soon."

"Well okay, but…I need to talk to you about something very serious tomorrow. It's about your future. We can't talk about it now, with your father gone." Her mother stood up and walked out. "I think it's good if your friends hear, actually." With that, her mother went back to the kitchen.

_Something serious…about my future?_ Natsuki pondered, walking to her room to change out of her uniform. _I wonder what. _Once inside her room, she undid her ribbon then took off her top, discarding it to her hamper. _I guess it's important._ She slipped off her navy-blue skirt and took a pink tank top and white-jean short-shorts. _I wonder why she said it was okay for my friends to hear…_She slipped on the top and shorts and walked over to the mirror. _Does she want them to know? _She put her knee long hair in to two low pigtails, the started bellow her ears _Or is it that they'll know eventually so it's a good idea to tell them now as well as me?_ Taking her white and pink flat knee-boots, she shoved them on and laced them up. _I wonder what it is…are we moving? _She put on some light make up_ Nah, mommy loves this house._ She put in her favorite hair clip of an egg with wings. She took her necklace with the black earring in and hugged it close. _Oh mystery boyfriend please let it be something good!_ After her prayer, she kipped to the front door.

"Mama!" She called. "I'm gonna go to the park! Be back later!" she then tumbled out of the apartment to slam into…

"SHINJI!" Natsuki yelled. "WHATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! GOD!" She stormed toward the elevator. Once inside, she turned around and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Scary girl. Stupid pixie." Shinji growled. _She's not nice at all._

"Access! How've you been?" Her mother, aka Maron called, snapping him back to reality.

"Jeanne!" he breathed. "You scared me!"

"Well who showed up at who's door smashing into who's daughter?" Maron asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"My bad." He stepped inside. "Is Sinbad home?" he looked around curiously.

"No, His dad kept him late for some training." Maron said.

Shinji sighed as he plopped down onto the couch. "It sucks."

Maron sat down next to him. "You mean that Natsuki doesn't remember her days as an angel like you do?"

"yeah. It sucks."

"you want to love her again, don't you?"

"Yeah. But I'm a collage freshman, and she's in high school. It's kinda gross for people with such a difference in age to date." He sighed. "It wouldn't make any sense."

"I'm solving your problem tomorrow." Maron said, patting his head. "I've discussed it with your parents and Chiaki. Just come here tomorrow."

"I'm having my band come over tomorrow."

"Bring them too, they'd love to hear this."

* * *

Kinda short, but the 1st chappie is done. Leave your review, plz! ;3


	2. ENGAGEMENT?

"I'm like a bird

I'll only fly away.

I don't know where my soul is

I don't know where my home is

And baby all I need for you to know is…"

The girls all clapped, and Natsuki grinned foolishly.

"I think we should do that one!" Rukia sang, clasping her hands. "I really like it. It's sad, but happy, I can't explain it! Oh it ROCKS!" During her praise, Rukia had been flailing her arms and at the end, she threw up her hand to hit Danni in the face, knocking her down.

"Crazy woman!" Danni yelled, standing up. "Watch where you flail your arms!" she was pulling on Rukia's cheeks.

"Otay! Otay! Aah sowy!" ((okay! okay! I'm sorry!))

"good" she turned to the rest of the group. "Besides the flailing, I think we should do that song, too."

Mimori threw her right arm into the air. "I'm all for it!" she turned to Kiri, who was lying on her back, munching away on some of Maron's home-made cookies. "What about Ki-chan? What do you think?"

"That Niki's mama's cookies are f--ing delicious." She said, but the sound was slightly muffed by the cookie she'd just shoved inside her mouth. "I also think it's unreal how high my metabolism is. I eat so damn much and I don't get fat." She looked at her overly developed chest. "Maybe it goes to my boobs and my butt?"

"DAMN IT, KIRITY!" Mimori yelled, taking away the plate of cookies. "I'm asking about the song. **The song**." Kiri kept her emotionless face on, and sat up, and reached for the plate.

"That was good, too. We can use it. Now gimmie back my cookies." Kiri leaned until she fell on top on Mimori, he giant breast suffocating her. "Thank you." She said in her monotone, taking the plate, going back to her spot, returning to her laying-and-eating activity.

"GOD! How are you boobs so big?!" Mimori said, gasping for air.

"Don't know. Don't care. I think their kind of annoying, actually." Kiri let out, between bites.

"BE GREATFUL!" Mimori yelled. She then turned to Natsuki "that goes for you, too honey. You got a fair pair of hooters yourself."

Danni sighed, rubbing her right temple. "Can we get off boobs? Please?"

"fine!"

The group then began to practice. They'd been at it for about 10 minutes as her mother walked in. "Girls, could you all please come into the living room?"

"Yes Mrs. N!" they chirped, (A/N: besides Natsuki who only nodded) then went into the living-room to find Shinji, his parents, and his band of Kyo, Akira, Kenta, and Nao, all sitting somewhere in the room, along with Natsuki's father, Chiaki. The all quickly found open seats. Miyako and Minazuki sat with Shinji in the middle, while Natsuki took her obvious seat next to her father, and her mother sat on her other side soon after.

"Mommy, why are Shinji and his parents here?" she asked.

"They are essential to the topic of discussion!" Maron smiled. "Now, this decision is what we all, your father, Mr. and Mrs. Yamoto and I have all agreed upon, and I hope you two are happy with this decision as well."

"Well, enough stalling," Natsuki said, blinking obliviously. "What is it?"

"We've arranged a marriage for the two of you!" Maron said, turning all teenagers silent.

"m-m-m-m-m-m-m-mommy!" Natsuki yelled. "now why'd ya go and do somthin' like that?!" She shook her head vigorously. "Remember about my mystery-boyfriend-to-come? How can I wait for him if I'm engaged?! Besides, Shinji and I don't wanna get married." She turned to Shinji, who'd been silent the whole time. "Right Shinji?!" she asked. Expecting to get an immediate and confident agreement, she was quite shock to see him just sit there. "Shinji!" she snapped her fingers and waved them in front of his face. "Heellllloooo! Earth to Shinji! I'm talking to you!"

"He's not going to disagree with you, dear." Chiaki chuckled. "He wants this." The teens in the room erupted in shock, yelling out random comments. Natsuki's jaw dropped, as she looked at her father, then Shinji, then her father, then Shinji again.

"WHY?!" she growled. "It's it a little creepy for a collage guy to have a crush on a high school girl."

"Because he already loved you, for decades." Maron said, patting her daughter on the shoulder.

"How is that possible?!" She explained, turning her expression of panic to her mother. "I've only been ALIVE for 1 full decade and then some!"

"Because he loved you science before you can remember. Since before we four met when your father and I were your age," she said calmly. "Right, Sinbad? Accesses?" she turned to the two men.

"that's right" Chiaki nodded.

"dead right, Jeanne" Shinji said "When Fin and I were angels."

"Correction," Chiaki said, lifting his hand. "When you were a dark angel and Fin-chan was a semi-angel."

"Mommy, Daddy, what on earth are you talking about?!" she pulled her hair. "Are you guys off your rocker or something?!"

Minazuki blinked "Hold up a sec; you were Sinbad?!" He said, eyeballing Chiaki. "That darned kaito I used to try to catch?"

"And you failed every time!" Chiaki chuckled.

"whoa, whoa whoa…" Natsuki said, holding up her palm. "You were a kaito?!"

"Your mom was too!" Chiaki smiled, kissing his obsession-and-wife on the for-head. "An even more famous one at that."

"well," Maron started, tilting her head and place her index finger on her chin. "I'd say we were pretty well-matched when it came to fame," she grinned. "But you were so scared of hurting me or someone else hurting me during battles I often got away with the prize!"

Minazuki looked back and forth between Maron and Chiaki. "So you were Jeanne?!" she nodded. "I always thought you two looked alike. But Chiaki," he whined. "Why didn't you tell me?! I feel bad for all the things I tried to do to you!" looked like he was about to cry.

"Relax, Yamoto." Chiaki sighed, smiling, patting the grown man on his head. "I wasn't allowed to tell." He turned and Shinji and stuck out his tongue. "Access here said it was against the rules."

"IT WAS!!" Shinji yelled. "were you _TRYING_ to get my wings clipped? I was in big trouble when Jeanne found out you were Sinbad. Not only did that make my job harder, but I thought god was gonna go all Midlevel on my ass!"

Natsuki was infuriated. "You guys broke the law?!"

Maron puffed out her cheeks. "Would you rather we let the world be taken over by satin?" she asked. "Didn't think so. Besides." She smiled. "Fin, weren't you always the one who prevented me from quitting? With you 'I need you!' 'I can't do this with out you!' ' You're the reincarnation of Jeanne d'arc!' and my personal favorite 'Seal the demons! You're the only one who can do it!'" Maron chuckled. "Well dear, it turned out that Chiaki could do it too!"

Danni raise her hand. "Excuse me, but why do you keep calling Yamoto-san 'Accesses' and Nasuki-chan 'Fin'?"

"Those were their names!" Maron replied happily. "Fin Fish and Access Time. Fin was the one who helped me, and Accesses was the one who helped Chiaki."

Natsuki's eyes were wide. "No way!" she whispered. Her eyes brightened. "COOL! I WAS AN ANGEL!"

"And a very powerful one at that," Shinji added, catching everyone's attention. "You had the highest potential and purity off all of the guys in out patch. You holy power capacity was amazing." He smiled up at her. "Toki, Celicila, you, and I were the closest dark angels could have been. I always had a crush on you, but every time I'd say stuff like, 'yo! Keep you hands of my Fin!" you'd shoot the fin beam and retort with something like, "I'm not _**your**_ fin, slacker!' and walk off, swaying your hips proudly. You were the best." He looked sort of weak as he closed his eyes. "It was heartbreaking for me when you were banished. It was also heartbreaking to only to me when you betrayed Jeanne for satin."

Natsuki was taken back. "b-banished? Why?!" _how could I betray mommy?_

Shinji sighed. "You, Toki, and Celica were chosen as the 1st three semi-angels out of our patch, turning your wings white and giving you the ability to become human-size. You were first, as expected, then Celicia, then Toki." He took a short pause. "As a reward, you three got to visit the human world. I told you I had something very important to tell you, and I asked for you to listen when you came back. First, you joked saying 'if I feel like it,' but then full-heartedly agreed. Then you left. But you never came back."

The whole room--expect for Chiaki and Maron who already knew all the details--was listening, attentively.

"w-why didn't I come back?" she choked out, afraid of the answer, but wanted to know.

"You committed to cardinal sin of heaven," he said, looking away from her. "You killed humans. And so you were banished, and I didn't get my chance to confess my love for you. Satin took you under his wing, so you could live. Thus, I was given the task of getting you back."

"WHY?!" she cried running up to him. "Why did I kill humans?!" she shook her head. "From your description of how great I was, I didn't seem the type of person to kill!"

Shinji smiled weakly. "You weren't. You didn't mean to kill them. Angel power is saved up in hair. A selfish human got a hold of you and tried to cut off your hair. As a result, your hidden power was unleashed in a blast, killing thousands of people. You never had any intention of such a grand murder, but you willing played into the hands of a human who you'd grown quite accustomed to. That simply wasn't acceptable. You were about to be killed, when satin saved you. Then you obeyed his orders to become close to Maron, and seal up the demons for his own energy source, convincing Maron it was because you wanted to be a full angel. You did however, grew to love Maron like you own family, and it broke her own heart when you betrayed her, and said 'I've always hated you!' but those were the orders of Satin, the person you were incapable of disobeying." Shinji looked her deep in the eyes. "He asked you to kill Maron." Her eyes winded.

"KILL MOMMY?!" she cried, tears rolling down her face. "I couldn't kill mommy!"

"And you didn't." he said, patting her head. "You didn't. You couldn't make yourself kill her; so instead, you attempted to kill your own life force. I stopped you, and I saved you with the help of Celicla and Toki, we gave you, a fallen angel, enough holy power. God also forgave you, making you a full angel."

Natsuki was resting her chin on her crossed arms which sat upon Shinji's knees. "I get why you liked me. I sounded pretty awesome. But, how does this marriage make sense if I didn't like you?"

Maron and Chiaki burst out into foolhardy laughter, turning all attention in the room to them. Maron fell over, and chiaki backed into a wall.

"HAHAHA! Oh wow, Natuski. Your hilarious!" Chiaki squeezed in between laughs.

"See Natsuki," Maron said, wiping her eye, trying to retain her giggles. "You always acted like you hated Access, but in reality, you maybe loved him even more than he loved you! You acted like you hated him so Satin wouldn't suspect anything! And before that, you were just shy about it!" she clamped her hand in front of her mouth before going on another laughing spree.

"Natsuki," he father chuckled. "Right before you tried to kill yourself; you confessed your undying love for him!! He of course was in shock, but then as he saved you, he was all. 'I'm sorry for all the horrible things I said before. Now I can say what I really wanted to say. I love you! I really love you, Finn!" Chiacki started to roll on the ground. "Who's earring do you think you've been carrying around for all these years? It was his! You got in the way of a blast meant to kill your mama, and disappeared shortly after. Maron gave you her gift of rebirth, and Access gave you that earring, then you were gone. Image 4-year-old Shinji, carrying all of his angel memories, being handed a newborn baby, opening her hand and finding his black earring!"

Minazuki and Miyako also started to laugh. "So when she born and he shouted out, "I LOVE YOU NATSUKI! MARRY ME!" Miyako fell out of her chair. "So that's what is was!!"

"this...is...embarrassing..." Shinji muttered, his face in his hands, trying to hide his blush.


End file.
